Justice League of America
Justice League of America is a 2021 American superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. It is the reboot of DC film franchise and features an ensemble cast that includes Grant Gustin, Dylan O'Brien, Alexandra Daddario, Josh Hutcherson, Dacre Montgomery, Thomas Brodie Sangster, John Boyega, Denzel Washington, Emma Watson, Darren Criss, Dolph Lundren, Amanda Seyfried, Jude Law, Matthew McConaughey, Terrence Howard, Mark Wahlberg, Julianne Moore, Colin Firth, Paul Sparks, Madonna, and Alec Baldwin. Nine heroes work together to stop a sinister threat from Lex Luthor and his comrades the Legion Of Doom. Plot Kal-El with his human identity Clark Kent Superman a krytonian survivor arrives at his sanctuary the Fortress of Solitude to visit his father Jor-El. Clark has a heart to heart conversation telling him sometimes he is not enough Jor-El promises one day he will lead a team of his own. Gotham City vigilante Bruce Wayne with his alter ego Batman works out his colleague Dick Grayson aka Nightwing he then talks with Alfred Pennyworth his butler and father figure he informs Bruce that mercenary Slade Wilson Deathstroke and eco-terrorist Pamela Isley Poison Ivy remain in Arkham Aslam Bruce knows they won't be there for long. Amazon warrior Diana Prince Wonder Woman trains with her mother Hippolyta Queen of the amazons training Diana for her battle Barbara Ann Minerva Diana tells the unexpected will come Diana dives into the ocean go to Earth. Former US pilot and Green Lantern Corps member Hal Jordan arrives at Oa headquarters of the Green Lanterns he runs into his fellow friend and ally John Stewart. He informs him that their common enemy leader of the Sinestro Corps Thaal Sinestro remains at large until he arrives and fights Hal and John they are both overpowered until Sinestro kills one of their Corp members he tells Hal he will bring mass destruction to the universe. Central City speedster and hero Barry Allen The Flash leave work CCPD after a hard day uses his speed goes to the Flash Cave where he calls his girlfriend Iris West while he mourns the death of his mother and promises to get revenge on his nemesis Eobard Thawne Reverse Flash. Atlantean heroes Arthur Curry Aquaman and Mera swim across the ocean a lost ship belonging to David Hyde Black Manta a mechanical tech diver. Black Manta shows up and attacks them from behind in a chaotic battle Mera creates a water tornado to overpower Black Manta as he leaves Arthur and Mera discuss why they need people to help them. College Athele Victor Stone Cyborg talks with his dad Silas Stone head of the scientific organization S.T.A.R Labs regarding his robotic change of life Victor feels like all his life he needs to understand it's technology and more to know about the world. Founder and CEO billionaire Lex Luthor Superman's nemesis has gone through Arkham Asylum information about residents who have been at Arkham for the past two years central city criminal Leonard Snart Captain Cold british archaeologist turned animal Barbra Ann Minerva Cheetah mercenary Slade Wilson Deathstroke Barry's mother's killer Eobard Thawne Reverse Flash eco terrorist Pamela Isley Poison Ivy. Clark goes to the Daily Planet where he works as a human his boss Perry White the chief of the Daily Planet Clark also looks apon the picture of his deceased love of his life Lois Lane where he has a flashback of how Lex Luthor killed her Clark would promise he would get revenge. Lex than sees Sinestro and Black Manta on the rooftop of Lexcorp he makes with them to break Snart Wilson Minerva Isley and Thawne out of Arkham Sinestro and Black Manta agree to help break them out. Lex Sinestro Black Manta break in and cause chaos Lex names his team the Legion Of Doom they decide to target the president they bring destruction to metropolis Superman comes in and fights Black Manta and Sinestro but is no match for them until Batman The Flash Wonder Woman Cyborg Aquaman Mera Green Lantern and John Stewart join the fight and gets bigger The Legion retreat as the heroes to the Fortress of Solitude to figure a way how to stop them. Diana and Mera swim in the ocean for information Cast * Grant Gustin as Clark Kent/Superman: * Dylan O'Brien as Bruce Wayne/Batman: * Alexandra Daddario as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman: * Josh Hutcherson as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern: * Dacre Montgomery as Barry Allen/The Flash: * Thomas Brodie Sangster as Arthur Curry/Aquaman: * John Boyega as Victor Stone/Cyborg: * Denzel Washington as John Stewart/Green Lantern: * Emma Watson as Mera: * Darren Criss as Lex Luthor: * Dolph Lundren as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke: * Amanda Seyfried as Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah: * Jude Law as Sinestro: * Matthew McConaughey as Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash: * Terrence Howard as David Hyde/Black Manta: * Mark Wahlberg as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold: * Julianne Moore as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy: * Colin Firth as Alfred Pennyworth: * Paul Sparks as Amadeus Arkham: * Madonna as Hippolyta: * Alec Baldwin as Jor-El: